The present invention relates to a refrigerating device provided with a refrigerating unit in which a refrigerant circuit is constituted of a compressor, a high-pressure-side heat exchanger, a low-pressure-side heat exchanger and the like.
In this type of conventional refrigerating device, for example, a showcase installed in a shop, a refrigerant circuit is constituted of a compressor, a radiator as a high-pressure-side heat exchanger, pressure reducing means, an evaporator as a low-pressure-side heat exchanger and the like. Moreover, a refrigerant gas compressed by the compressor at high temperature and pressure is discharged to the radiator. After heat is discharged from the refrigerant gas by radiation, the pressure is reduced by the pressure reducing means, and the gas is supplied to the evaporator. The refrigerant evaporates there, exchanges heat with an surrounding area, and is cooled at this time. The cooled air (cold air) is fed, by a blower, to a storage chamber (space to be cooled) formed in a main body to thereby cool the storage chamber (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-105060).
Additionally, in a case where a trouble is generated in the above-described showcase or the like, or at a maintenance time, heretofore, a trouble portion has to be repaired or maintained in the store, or the whole showcase has to be once brought from a place where the showcase is installed back to a factory or the like to handle the trouble.
To solve such disadvantage, there has been developed a refrigerating device shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. In FIG. 4, reference numeral 201 denotes a main body constituted of a rectangular insulating box member 202 which opens in a front surface, a plurality of stages of shelves 203 . . . are built in the insulating box member 202, and a storage chamber 204 as a space to be cooled is constituted on each shelf. The opening in the front surface is openably closed by a door 209 rotatably supported with respect to the front surface of the insulating box member 202 and constituted of a transparent wall through which the inside can be seen.
Moreover, a bottom surface of the main body 201 is provided with a suction port 207 and a discharge port 208 which communicate with the inside of a mechanical chamber 206 constituted in a lower part, air in the storage chamber 204 is sucked from the suction port 207 into the mechanical chamber 206 by a blower 216, and air which has exchanged heat with an evaporator 215 is supplied from the discharge port 208 into the storage chamber 204 by the blower 216.
Here, in the mechanical chamber 206, there is disposed a refrigerating unit 217 including a refrigerant circuit constituted of a compressor 211, a radiator 212, the evaporator 215 disposed separately from the compressor 211 and radiator 212 via an insulating wall 221, the blower 216 for ventilating the evaporator 215 and the like. These components are installed on a unit base 220 (FIG. 5).
Walls 222, 223 each having hooks 224 on opposite ends are disposed on opposite sides of this unit base 220. These hooks 224 . . . are engaged with attaching portions (not shown) formed in the bottom surface of the main body 201, and detachably constituted. That is, the whole refrigerating unit 217 disposed on the unit base 220 can be detachably attached to the bottom surface of the main body 201 via the hooks 224.
Accordingly, when the respective hooks 224 . . . attached to the walls 222, 223 are engaged, the refrigerating unit 217 can be easily attached to the main body 201. Moreover, when the engagement is released, the refrigerating unit 217 can be easily separated from the main body 201. Therefore, repair or maintenance operability can be enhanced.
However, in a structure in which the whole refrigerating unit 217 is attached to the main body 201 as described above, the whole refrigerating unit 217 is suspended in the main body 201. Therefore, since the main body 201 is loaded with considerable component weights, strength of the main body 201 needs to be increased. Since the whole refrigerating unit 217 has considerable component weights as described above, there has also occurred a problem that an assembly operability in attaching the refrigerating unit 217 to the main body 201 drops.